A panel formation procedure is one step that is relatively important during manufacture of a liquid crystal display, and it is chiefly that, after an array substrate 10 and a color filter substrate 20 made by front-end procedures are subjected to an aligning treatment, position alignment and bonding, liquid crystals are injected. However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in this procedure, liquid crystals at a peripheral display region 13 may often be polluted as a result of impurity ions 11 from outside or in a sealant 12 entering the peripheral display region 13, and peripheral badness of the liquid crystal display results from this very easily.
Modified methods available now are generally classified into two categories: firstly, in terms of process, the contact time of an uncured sealant with liquid crystals is decreased as far as possible, so as to alleviate the pollution caused by the fact that impurity ions in a sealant enter liquid crystals; secondly, in terms of material, a sealant that brings little pollution to liquid crystals and has a good barrier property to foreign impurities is developed, so as to lessen the circumjacent pollution. The inventors consider that the existing modified methods suffer from the following deficiencies. At first, at the present stage, contact of an uncured sealant with liquid crystals cannot be avoided with the technological level, and especially for small-size products, the contact is more difficult to be avoided. Secondly, the sealant material has a long developing cycle, and moreover, preponderant characteristics of the material in other aspects may also be sacrificed.